


Relief

by Danindri



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Selfcest, Stevencest - Freeform, a lil bit of angst, guys he needs therapy, power bottom steven, steven has so many problems hed rather fuck a rock with his face on it, that boy still has problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danindri/pseuds/Danindri
Summary: Steven needs to let off steam one way or another, right? He won't take advantage of someone. Doing it solo just sounds lonely. Why not with himself?
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 503





	Relief

Steven came home frustrated, exhausted. Physical, emotional, all of the above. Literally dragging his own body to his room, plopping down with a groan.

Another day finding out yet another person his mom fucked over. Taking care of Little Homeschool. Homeworld gems that just couldn’t believe Steven is -or rather was- Pink Diamond. The flat tires that made him walk through doing all of those. The fact that every one of his friends he made in Beach City leaving him. Never sorting out his complicated standing over his mother. The ever present dread that whatever he tries to fix will always hit him back like a boomerang, making him question the point of it all. Y'know, usual teenage worries. He’s gotten used to the daily troubles by now. Mostly because of his night time reliever.

At that thought, he sat up lazily. He went downstairs and around the house. The gems were out tonight. Even Lion is off with Connie. Perfect.

As he went back up, he put down his bag on the nightstand, taking out his phone. Unlocking it whilst getting comfortable on his bed. The hybrid went to his usual website and found something that caught his interest. He reached down through his jeans. Should’ve changed earlier to his pyjamas, but he couldn’t wait anymore. He needed this after today.

The man in the video let out a moan, echoing his own. His cock aching against the thick cloth. Lifting up his shirt, his other hand started working on his nipples. Phone forgotten beside his pillow. 

Steven’s room is filled with gasps and whines, with the occasional creak of his bed. The video and his own sounds entangling each other, hardly can separate it. 

He likes to tease himself. His strokes are light, rubbing faintly. His body wants more and he’s not gonna give in that easily. 

With his cock getting harder, he finally released him from his too-tight jeans. He’s met with cold air and arousal from the feeling of being watched.

“Piiink~!”

His pre-cum glistened.

“I- Ahn… Please, please~”

Ah, that's his cue.

Without removing his gem, his gem removed himself. Floating and reforming as someone familiar, right in front of his bed. 

Huh. That's a view.

Pink saw a sweaty Steven, red cheeks and arousal in his eyes. Shirt folded to his chin, jeans unzipped, showing the most delicious sight.

Steven’s loud gasping revealed his pink tongue. His eyes are half lidded, with deep bags under his eyes.

His fingers are still around his nipples, idly playing while keeping eye contact. His other hand stroking his dick. His soft body is just begging to be bitten. 

Said young adult is starting to get frustrated. "Stop staring and fuck me already."

Pink didn't need to be told twice.

They've done this a couple of times. Steven came home as exhausted as ever and very lonely. Sometimes he just needed a cuddle, other times a rough make-out session or blowjob that'll forget his worries.

The pink being crawled on top of Steven, his pink glow spreading across the bed sheets. As his other half touched him, emotions rushed out, filling him with pleasure and nervous excitement. He could also feel a fraction of frustration, anxiety, and lonesome.

Pink rarely spoke a word when they're doing this. Mostly because he couldn't stop connecting his lips to every bit of Steven he can. Which is understandable, being that Pink usually connected to him in a literal sense. 

As Pink kissed him, his hands start to wonder further. Squeezing Steven's erection as he responded with a moan between the kiss. 

Pink's kisses trailed further. To his earlobe, neck, chest. His stomach, which used to hold his gem. 

Both of Steven's hands rests on Pink's hair, occasionally clutching them between his fingers. His toes stretched out. "N...no-!"

Pink glanced up. It's a miracle he could even hear him. "I still cannot understand whether that indicates your feeling of pleasure or if it indicates pain." 

"N-no! I mean, yes! I meant-" Steven groans to himself. At these moments, his brain usually went offline. Pink's comment caught him off guard. His face flushed. "I… I said I wanted you to fuck me."

"...fuck?"

Oh man, this is awkward. Steven mentally slaps himself in the face. Pink's a gem! Of course he's clueless. They've never went that far. Even the first time they jacked off is because Pink was interested in Steven's… activity at the time. It just so happened when Pink can unfuse with Steven whenever he wanted.

Steven's face became even redder as he sits up. "W-well, y-know… When your-" he points at his swelling cock "-goes inside my-" he points at something below. "Now that I mentioned it, do you even have a…" Steven questioned under his breath.

The pink diamond just looked very confused. 

"Okay, nevermind. I'll just do it myself." Steven flipped them over, so that he sits on top of Pink, thighs trapping him. "You're okay with this, right?"

Pink hesitated. "...yes." Different from his usual emotionless responses. 

Steven took off his already dangling clothes from his body and toss it to the floor with vigor. He felt embarrassed for a second, being so exposed to another person.

Pink seemed that he couldn't take his eyes away. Curious at every movement Steven makes.

Steven reached to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small tube. "Okay, this is gonna take a while." He spurts out the contents to his hand and reached behind himself. 

Pink couldn't understand what was happening, but he can definitely say that it makes him feel… nice? Steven is jumping up and down on his lap, mouth occasionally forming an O as a slight drool leaves his mouth. Steven's hand kept pushing to something behind as it picked up speed. "Ahn… Ehhhr- Ah! Ohhh fuck-"

Pink notices Steven's erection is twitching, seemingly forgotten. He decides to do something about it. As he touches it for half a second, Steven let out a drawn out moan and reels Pink's hand away. "I- ah! I don't want to- N-not yet…" 

After a few moments of Steven's gasping, his hand leaves his hole and reached to Pink's jeans. He fumbles with the button and pulling it down so quickly to reveal… nothing there.

"Pink, uh, could you?"

At the exact moment, a moan escaped from Steven's phone. Curious, Pink picked it up to reveal a human stroking their dick before it enters another human's… ass? Organic culture sure is eccentric. 

Pink shapeshifted his lower half into something similar to the video.

"Oh! I-I thought you'd change it into something… similar to my size…"

"Should I minimize the dimensions?"

"No! Th-that's fine, Pink." Steven puts another layer of lube on his hand as he strokes Pink's new member. It's very… pink. Can it even fit? Steven's mind wonders if it can let out anything, or if it can, would the color- His thoughts cut short when he heard Pink moans. 

Well this just gets more interesting. He needs to experiment later.

Steven's hands leave Pink's cock as he aligned himself. Seemingly getting his plan, Pink sits up and laid back into the headboard. His hands holding his waist as Steven pushed himself down.

He let out a long moan of relief and stayed like that for a few moments before he lifted himself back and smash down. Even Pink, the ever robotic gem half, couldn't hide a groan. 

His pink cock is inside. Pink felt weird and… aroused? Is this what Steven made him feel, or are these his own? 

Steven bounced on top of Pink even faster, moans louder. Hands gripping Pink's jacket, difference to his naked self. Pink thrusted himself up and matched his rhythm. His nails digging into Steven's waist. In response, Steven tied his legs behind Pink. 

As Pink's cock hits a certain spot, Steven's moans turned to screams. Desperately trying to hit that spot again. His brain is mush and seem to only think of Pink Pink _Pink._

"God- ohhh _fuck_ Pink! Fuck, r-right- Ah!"

\---

"Ah, those look sick! I've never been here before, actually outside of the palace I mean. Without the near death thing happening and all that jazz. I told you taking a break is a good idea, P."

"Well, I admit, a little trip over Homeworld does take me back. So many changes, especially right after Steven's meetings with the diamonds!"

"Yo, speaking of Ste-man, I wonder what he's up to. Probably organizing those boring time schedules again."

"Oh, Stars, that reminds me! I haven't prepared his dinner, he must be starving! We really should go back-"

"We shouldn't!"

Pearl and Amethyst got taken aback with Garnet's rare outburst.

Amethyst crosses her arms. "Why not?"

"Is he hurt?!" Pearl nervously pulls down the ends of her jacket.

A single sweat can be seen from her face. "He…" Even a slight blush is seen. "He can take care of himself." Garnet corrects her visor.

\---

Pink knows too well on how to take care of Steven.

He knows that his nipples are sensitive, a good hair-pulling will leave him a mess, and how he _really_ likes it rough. Hickeys, scratches, bruises. Steven's ever loud thoughts clouding Pink's mind, gasping _faster faster._

Pink doesn't know how he knew of this, he just does. 

As he knows Steven is right on the edge, he strokes Steven's hard cock. It twitches and Steven moans loud enough to fill the whole beach house. Diamonds clouded his vision. A slight buzzing in his ears. He came onto Pink's gem, leaving his shiny diamond a sticky surface. Something inside Pink bursts out as he came right after.

Steven gasped as he slowly lifted himself up, his hole dripping with pink cum. Being unfused already took a toll on him. This leave him a whole new level of exhaustion. Which is exactly the point. Steven laid back beside Pink. 

"Sh-" Pink's out of breath. "Sh-shall I… fuse back?"

"Not yet…" Steven flips so that he's facing Pink. He rests his head on his chest and puts his arm around him. His anxious thoughts slowly coming over again. "Don't leave me… Like everyone else…?"

Pink doesn't need to look to know that Steven's crying. He rests his hand on his waist as he pulls closer to him. 

Although, for the first time, he wonders. _Can_ he stay by his side forever? Literally? Because the longer he is, the more he takes pleasure in seeing Steven like this. 

Pink kisses his forehead, unintentionally curing his bruises and scratches.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, English is not my first language, please don't kill me.
> 
> Although, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
